


Ianto's Talent

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Ianto's talent?</p><p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/281382">As Smooth as a Silk Shirt</a>, but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Talent

Jack walked into Ianto's bedroom, removing his coat and dropping it on the floor as he went over to Ianto's bed. He laid down on the bed; the light blue cotton sheets were soft and Ianto lumpy pillow smelt of apple scented shampoo. Like a hungry man in front of a feast, Jack soaked up the normalcy and stored it away for a time when normalcy would be in short supply.

Ianto walked into his room, his tie was undone, his top shirt buttons were unbuttoned and Jack felt his cock harden. Ianto was holding a cup. Even though Ianto was standing by the other end of the bed, the smell of coffee filled the air and made Jack's mouth water.

'Is making coffee your hidden talent? I already knew that,' Jack said.

'You'll see,' Ianto said with a grin. He moved around to the side of the bed and sat the cup on the night stand.

Ianto moved onto the bed and straddle Jack's hips. He unbuttoned Jack's shirt and lifted up Jack's undershirt. Jack hissed when Ianto picked up the cup and poured cool coffee on Jack's nipples, he hissed again when Ianto's tongue lapped up the liquid.

Ianto leaned forward, licking and nibbling at Jack's neck. He broke away and moved down Jack's body. More coffee was poured on Jack's stomach and again Ianto lapped it up. Jack hips snapped up.

After several minutes of licking, Ianto popped the button on Jack's trousers and pulled out Jack's hard cock. Jack propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look. Even thought Jack had a general idea of what Ianto was going to do, he still moaned when Ianto poured coffee on his cock. Instead of licking, Ianto wrapped his lips around the head of Jack's cock and sucked, his hand moving up and down the shaft. Jack laid back down, closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Ianto's mouth and hand against his skin.

Jack felt Ianto suck hard. Jack opened his eyes just in time to see Ianto hallow his cheeks and that was all it took for Jack to come.

Still fully clothed, Ianto moved up the bed and rested his head against Jack's shoulder.

As Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair he said the first thing that came to his mind, 'Can I have the rest of the coffee?'


End file.
